ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Trap Orb
The Trap Orb is a version of a Trap used in Dimension 00-D that is a combination of technology and magic. History After a splinter of Rachel Unglighter's divine half arrived in Dimension 00-D, she started her own branch of paranormal investigators named Ghostbusters Beyond. The 00-D version of Louis Tully, her cohort, found a great deal on Trap Orbs that were highly recommended by a local wizard.Louis Tully of Dimension 00-D (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6" (2018) (Comic p.17). Louis Tully of Dimension 00-D says: "These orbs came highly recommended from a local wizard. He gave me a great deal on them." They were used to capture entities. Rachel used her magic to safely draw out the Headless Horseman from the body of Peter Venkman of Dimension 68-R and into a Trap Orb held by Louis. The Kylies stressed they needed the Horseman but Rachel assured them the situation was handled. Ray insisted but Louis was obstinate that the ghost stayed trapped. Peter 68-R wasn't leaving 00-D empty-handed. Louis countered possession was 9/10's of the law. Erin Gilbert of Dimension 80-C listed off everything that happened to them. Rachel read Ray's memories and realized how bad the situation was. She told Louis to give them the Horseman as soon as they had their Trap-Gate ready. She then warned Ray she sensed her family's magic had a hand in what was happening to them. As a precaution should they encounter any of her relatives, she gave Ray a Trap Orb and warned him there was always a price to pay for dealing with gods. Egon Spengler realized Tiamat was the culprit behind recent events. She whisked nearly everyone to the Collectors' Limbo. Kylie Griffin signaled Ray to use the Trap Orb but he recalled the price to using it. She reminded him they failed to stop Tiamat last time by crossing a dozen Proton Streams on her. Ray couldn't argue with that and hurled the orb at Tiamat. Tiamat was at a loss for words and was caught in the explosion. She shrank back down to normal size and demanded to know where they got magic from. Trivia *On page 5 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, Kylie refers to the orb as a "Hold Hand Grenade" - a nod to the Monty Python film "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". In it, the Holy Hand Grenade was a satire of The Sovereign's Orb of the United Kingdom and used against the vicious Rabbit of Caerbannog. Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #6 ***Issue #7 ****Mentioned in memo on page 21.00-D Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7" (2018) (Comic p.21). 00-D Memo reads: "To trap the ghost, they used a sphere that appeared technological, but was in reality closer to an engraved aluminum Christmas ornament." ***Issue #8 References Gallery TrapOrb01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 LouisTully00D01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 TrapOrb03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 TiamatIDW49.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 Category:Equipment Category:IDW Equipment